Lumineon
is a country and sovereign state in the United Luminian Nations (ULN) located in Europe, on the east side of Great Britain. The official languages are English, German, Spanish and Japanese. The regional languages are Tagalog and Korean. Great Britain, Mariana, Beta, Konpaku, Eflaria and Inubashiri are Lumineon's neighboring countries. The capital of the country, Lumineon City, is located in the province of West Enoshima. It is the largest city in the country and it has 35.9 million residents. Lumineon, like the rest of the ULN is a rather futuristic country, and is about 1,000 years ahead of the rest of the world. The calling code of the country is +44. Provinces Lumineon is split into two areas - West Lumineon and East Lumineon. The country itself is broken up into 30 provinces. Some provinces, such as North Furuta and South Furuta, as well as East Enoshima and West Enoshima, were once one province but split into two after they wanted to become independent. List of provinces in Lumineon: #East Enoshima #West Enoshima (this is where the capital city is located) #North Furuta #South Furuta #Aburami #Limedee #Vilstein #Mosnuora #Icciarim #Summerham #Strongwood #Winterport #Seagrass #Freybank #Soeonne #Clobbalyn #Waglodolon #Aplington #Wickcommon #Grandwil #Valon #Kepomund #Templeney #Ennebrück #Wexshannon #Vospye #Stroywana #Belldell #Daplesh #Maplehill Lumineon has some overseas territories. They are Belmoor, Oldland, Aldham, New Blackwall and Langenges. Economy In December 2018, Lumineon was estimated to have a GDP of L£420,000,000,000. Politics Lumineon is a consititutional monarchy where the power of the king or queen is limited by law. When the current monarch either dies, abdicates the throne, or becomes overthrown, their eldest child will proceed to assume the throne. In order for a woman to marry into the royal family, she must have been born in the provinces of East or West Enoshima, must grow her hair all the way down to her waist, and must not have a criminal record. Exceptions can and will be made if the woman is a close friend of any member of the royal family. Although the monarch's native language will almost always be English, they must also be able to speak and write fluent Japanese, Spanish and German, which are also learned alongside English. Monarch list: Current in-line succession Languages Lumineon is a quadrilingual country, with English, Japanese, German and Spanish being the official languages of the country. Until 1999, Tagalog was an official language. Media Luminian media uses mainly English, Japanese, German and Spanish. The country has three public television networks, and they are LM1, LM2 and LM3. Lumineon also has eight commercial television networks, they are The Kids House, Kodiak Broadcasting, LNN, Viva, ZW Television, Carlson Television, Fun Palace TV and Y-Telekidz. Television commercial breaks last from every 3-5 minutes. The radio networks in Lumineon are Lumi Radio, Fox 11, WRLC Radio, WTMX-FM and 101.7 MyFM. Film companies are Viva Video, Dark Spire Cinema, Clockwork Video, Thundertopia Films, Mystic Cinema, Magnificent Moon Film Company, Twin Globe Film Studios, Emerald Vertex Film Studios and Dreaming Duck Filmworks. The Luminian cinema dates back to the 1910s. Population Lumineon has a population of 1,846,362,294 people, making it one of the most populous countries in the world. Education Lumineon follows the British education system. The education system is divided into four main parts, primary education, secondary education, further education and higher education. Luminian children have to legally attend primary and second education which runs from about 5 years old until the student is 16 years old. Climate In general the climate of Lumineon is cool and often cloudy, and high temperatures are infrequent, save for the summer seasons. Northern areas are generally cooler and wetter, and have slightly larger temperature ranges than southern areas. The hottest temperature in the country is 64˚C, recorded on July 13, 1994 in Icciarim. The coldest temperature in the country is -35˚C, which was recorded on January 8, 2001 in Kepomund, at a point in time when the entirety of the country was almost completely covered in snow. The snow usually arrives in December and melts in late March. General Laws *The legal drinking age is 21 years old. *The legal marriage age is 19 years old. *Having more than 5 children is illegal, except in the case of multiple births. Parents are encouraged to stop reproducing once they have 3 children. *The legal driving age is 17 years old. *Luminian citizens are prohibited from visiting North Korea, Iraq, Syria, Yemen, and Cuba. These countries have denied entry for Luminians. People and Trends * Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Countries Category:Lumineon